The proliferation of portable electronic devices including notebook computers (e.g., laptops, netbooks, ultrabooks, etc.), tablet computers (e.g., the Apple® iPad™, Amazon® Kindle™, etc.), portable digital assistants (PDAs), and smartphones, has placed more computing power into the hands of users than the computing power of early computers that occupied an entire room. Due to their portability, however, portable electronic devices may not be ideally suited for sustained use over long periods of time. In some instances, portable electronic device interfaces may be designed primarily for portability rather than for functionality and ergonomic efficiency. For example, keyboard inputs and displays integrated in a portable electronic device (e.g., a laptop computer) may be sized significantly smaller than keyboard inputs and displays associated with a less portable system (e.g., a desktop computer). Further, a portable electronic device designer may sacrifice integrating accessory devices in a portable electronic device such as, for example, multimedia drives, printers, joysticks, pointing inputs, and the like, for increased portability of the portable electronic device.